


Oh, Kiss Me!

by forgottenpoems



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenpoems/pseuds/forgottenpoems





	

“Alright, thank you for talking with us, but we really need to go. Have a nice day!” Tyler said with a smile to a fan sitting on the other side of the screen, waving at her quickly and ending the call.  
Tyler and Josh were talking to fans who won the contest on Skype for three hours now. They picked five lucky fans who submitted some poems based off their songs. They got many poems inspired by Holding On To You and Truce. It was Josh’s idea to make the contest – he really loves poems, especially ones that Tyler writes. Josh sometimes writes too, but shows them only to Tyler. That’s what friends do.  
Josh was sitting next to Tyler on a bed, looking at him while hugging his knees to his chest and slightly tilting his head, smiling softly when he noticed Tyler staring into the black screen of the computer and smirking, so he said, “What are you thinking about, Tyler?” Tyler turned his head to the smaller boy next to him with a grin, “I really love them, you know. Our fans.” Josh slowly nodded and agreed, “Yeah. Me too.” “I mean, they’re so passionate, you see? They get excited to see – to see us. I think that’s amazing.”  
Josh looked into Tyler’s happy brown eyes and felt a warm, smooth feeling all over him. They stared at each other for a while, Tyler quickly looked at Josh’s lips and then on his chin. He swiped it with his thumb. “You had something on your chin,” Tyler said, almost whispering. It was very quiet in the room, you could hear their fast heartbeat in there. Josh slowly moved closer to Tyler, looking at his slightly parted lips and softly, lovingly pressed their lips together. Tyler kissed back, holding the back of Josh’s head, gently pulling his pink hair. Josh moved his hands to the boy’s hips, moving him onto his lap. Tyler’s breath hitched when he felt Josh kissing and nibbling the sensitive place under his ear. “J-Josh,” he whimpered, closing his eyes and just letting Josh do whatever he wants. Bite him, kiss him, fuck him. He doesn’t care. Josh put his hand under Tyler’s hoodie, holding his back safely and placing him so Josh can be on him. Tyler pulled Josh’s chin for another kiss, unbuttoning the paler boy’s jeans and throwing him next to himself and placing himself to sit in between Josh’s thighs. Tyler held up his legs and pulled his pants off, so Josh was in his boxers. He took off his hoodie and Josh did the same with his tank top. Tyler stroked over Josh’s crotch, while josh pulled off his jeans. They were both just in their boxers, full of hunger, lust and desire. Josh was already hard, Tyler groaned at the thought of it. Tyler started moving lower and lower, placing soft kisses all over Josh’s body. He bit the place in between his V line, Josh twitching sensitively and letting out a lustful moan. Tyler played with the waistband of Josh’s boxers. He pulled them all the way down to his ankles, revealing Josh’s curved cock. Josh closed his eyes and pushed his head back, his hands holding the frame of the bed. Tyler gasped towards his dick, holding softly Josh’s waist and licking his shaft all the way up. Josh groaned loudly and trembled at the pleasing feeling. Tyler licked the tip of his cock teasingly. When he heard the whimper coming from Josh’s mouth, he decided to suck his whole length. He almost choked, but the sound Josh did was worth it.   
Josh looked at him; the perfect round ass sticking up, his beautiful eyes – oh, his eyes. He was lost in them.   
Tyler started stroking his own cock too, so Josh felt warm and short breaths towards his cock, causing his shaking voice to make a loud moan. He was close, he felt it. Josh’s moans started to be more clear and quicker, and right before his edge, Tyler decided to stop sucking and started jerking him off. He sat up, one hand in his boxers and second one on Josh’s cock. They were both sweaty and very close. Josh made an inhuman noise and his vision was noisy and white. He felt the vibrations, the pleasure, the good feeling flowing through his body, his cum covering Tyler’s fist. Tyler stopped stroking after a while and focused on his climax. Josh was still recovering from all the pleasure he just received. Tyler knuckled the sheets and then his eyes opened wide, giving him a blurry view of Josh, laying here and heavily breathing. He came to his boxers, grunting and panting. When he was over it, he laid next to Josh. They were both covered in sweat, smiling and cuddling.   
“I love you, Tyler.”  
“I love you too, Josh.”


End file.
